The Knight of Despair
Summary The Knight of Despair, originally known as O-01-73, is a WAW class Abnormality. In the past, she was originally a hero who protected the king, the state, the city, and those in need. But after a long history of conflict in the state, she realized that she could not uphold any longer and she disappeared from the state, but her willingness to protect others remains and she tried to redeem herself by saving others. However, when she failing to protect, she will enter a phase of depression where she will lose her purpose and feel ashamed for failing to protect again before pointing her blade to those she could not protect. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: O-01-73, Magical Girl, The Knight of Despair Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Female Age: Unknown but likely decades if not hundreds of years old Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Likely can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Death Manipulation (Can deal PALE type damage), Statistics Reduction (Can temporarily slow down her target’s movement speed with her sword), Power Bestowal (Can give blessing to employee to halve all Red, White and Black Damage received, but doubles the Pale Damage received), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern and comparable to Food Chain) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: At least a dozen meters Standard Equipment: Her swords, can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: See note but otherwise none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponSwordSharpenedbyTears.png|E.G.O. Weapon A Sword Sharpened by Tears E.G.O._Suit_A_Sword_Sharpened_by_Tears.png|E.G.O. Suit A Sword Sharpened by Tears E.G.O._Gift_A_Sword_Sharpened_by_Tears.png|E.G.O. Gift A Sword Sharpened by Tears *'E.G.O. Weapon - A Sword Sharpened by Tears:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. A Sword Sharpened by Tears deals WHITE damage. *'WHITE Damage:' Can deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. *'PALE Damage:' She can use "Pale" damage, which is a kind of damage that embodies death itself. It ignores defenses and health, damaging any being by a set percentage. Note: While she resists the black damage which is the combination of physical and mental attack, She is slightly more vulnerable to RED damage which corresponds to physical damage, it's unclear whether this might be Game Mechanic or not. Gallery TheKnightofDespairCloseUp.png TheKnightofDespairBreaching.png TheKnightofDespairThrowingsword.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8